1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light bulb and a mounting arrangement therefor, and more particularly one which is readily mounted by translation along the longitudinal axis thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In preparing for this application, a pre-examination patentability search was prepared. In performing the search, the following fields and periods covered by the search were examined.
______________________________________ CLASS/SUBCLASS PERIOD COVERED ______________________________________ 439/616 11/28/1882-02/05/1991 439/619 01/23/1883-08/13/1991 439/611 03/07/1950-08/13/1991 ______________________________________
Upon search, the following patents were uncovered:
______________________________________ ITEM NO. U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1 271,171 Edward Weston 01/23/1883 2 3,215,972 E. A. Eriksson 11/02/1965 3 3,253,249 L. J. Hess et al. 05/24/1966 4 4,886,994 Albert J. Ragge, 12/12/1989 Jr. ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 271,171--E. Weston--U.S. Electric Lighting
Shows technology prior to the modern clear division between the base and socket functions. Discloses lumps of metal for contact points and springs for electrical connection. Bulb is a gravity-held, cup-supported structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,972--E. A. Eriksson
Discloses a spring clip integrally formed with the base, and includes various clip arrangements designed for this function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,249--L. J. Hess et al.--Republic Ind. Corp.
Discloses a baseless bulb with dimples or recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,994--A. J. Ragge
Shows a snap-in light bulb which attaches a metal spring clip to the base of a bulb to convert a standard threaded bulb to a plug-in unit for a threaded socket. No attempt is made to change the socket parameters for snap-in use.